La couleur de mes sentiments
by Moirice
Summary: Au fond, un sentiment c'est quoi ? Une émotion ? Et une émotion, c'est quoi ? Pour moi, mon monde se résume à des couleurs, des masques et une incompréhension totale. Je n'ai jamais vu autre chose que ça. Mais au fond, qui suis-je ? Je ne me connais même pas. Ecrit pour le concours d'écriture de Tara Duncan.


Coucou ! Alors, c'est la première fois que je poste un OS pour ce fandom là. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. C'était, à la base, pour le concours d'écriture "Tara Duncan" mais en le relisant, je me suis rendue compte que c'est vraiment bizarre...

Bref, c'est un petit texte assez sombre. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de gros spoilers. Bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Genre :<strong>_ Angst, un peu de drame.

_**Rating :**_ Euh, on va dire T, pour être sûre.

_**Personnage :**_ OC surtout.

* * *

><p><strong>La couleur de mes sentiments<strong>

* * *

><p>On ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'était vraiment un sentiment. Pour moi, chaque sentiment possède une couleur, c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours appris. Quand je regarde le visage des personnes que je croise, une couleur remplace un sentiment. Enfin, quand je dis couleur, je devrais plutôt dire masque.<p>

Rouge sanglant, rouge vermeille, rouge pourpre, une couleur effrayante qui, d'après ce qu'on m'a appris, représente la colère. Mais au fond, qu'est-ce que c'est la colère ? C'est quand on a subitement envi de tout frapper ? C'est quand des jurons nous échappent ? Slurk, brolk de slurk et j'en passe...

Bleu roi, bleu turquoise, bleu ciel, bleu pastel. Une couleur douce et belle qui apaise et qui représente le calme, la sérénité. Être calme, c'est ne rien faire ? Ne penser à rien ? C'est comme dormir ? Je n'ai pas la réponse à ces questions et je ne l'aurai sûrement jamais.

Doré, une couleur brillante. Une couleur omniprésente dans l'Empire d'Omois. Une couleur magnifique, comme l'or. Pour moi, c'est la couleur de la richesse. Doré, la couleur de la cupidité. Couleur de la fécondité et de la fortune.

Toutes ces couleurs, je les observe continuellement autour de moi. Chaque personne de mon entourage à le visage qui change de couleur à chaque fois qu'une émotion les submerge. Mais je ne sais pas à quoi cela ressemble. Je ne sais pas quelle forme prend notre visage dès qu'une émotion ou un sentiment le traverse.

Je n'ai jamais vu une seule personne dans ma vie exprimer une émotion. Je n'ai jamais vu un seul visage exprimer le moindre sentiment. Enfin, ce serait plus juste de dire que je n'ai jamais vu de visages de ma vie. Je ne crois même plus me souvenir de mon propre visage. Car moi, Ul Pheles, je suis une sangrave. Je suis née sangrave et je mourrai sangrave, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Mon visage, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Mes cheveux bruns bouclés, ou peut être roux ondulés, ou bien blond lisse. Je n'en suis plus sûre, je me souviens juste qu'ils sont très beaux. Mon nez en trompette ou bien droit, je ne m'en souviens plus. Avais-je les yeux bleus ? Peut-être étaient-ils vert ? Ou sûrement marron ? Mais il était aussi possible qu'ils soient noirs ou violets ou tout simplement gris ou rouge... Mais cela n'a plus aucune importance pour moi. J'ai passé dix-neuf ans de ma vie à ne pas connaître mon visage, j'ai appris à faire sans.

Je n'ai jamais vu le visage de mes propres parents, ni ceux des autres. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble. Je me souviens vaguement avoir vu quelques personnes célèbres sur des couvertures de magazines mais ça s'arrête là. C'est peut-être pour ça que mon masque reste éternellement argenté. Un gris à la fois terne et brillant. Une couleur fade qui représente la solitude. Un masque qui reste et restera sûrement dans sa couleur d'origine. Un masque sans émotions. Personne ne m'a appris la colère, l'amour, la haine, la joie ou la tristesse, donc comment puis-je les exprimer si je ne les connais pas moi-même ? C'est tout bonnement impossible. Mon visage est neutre et le restera.

Même ma voix est sans émotion. Une voix robotique et lassante. Une voix neutre et agaçante, qui inspire le dégoût. C'est sûrement à cause de ça que je reçois de temps en temps des coups de la part du bras droit du Maître, le Chasseur. Dès que j'ouvrais la bouche, dix coups de fouets m'étaient donnés avec une quantité de sang qu'elle me prélevait bien sûr. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que ma voix l'énervait. Parce que ma présence l'insupportait. Mais maintenant c'est fini, elle est partie. Elle a rejoint l'Héritière d'Omois, dont le nom m'échappe encore, ainsi que son fiancé pour qu'ils aient ensemble plein de bébés vampires.

Un calvaire insoutenable avait pris place dans mon quotidien tout ça parce qu'on ne m'a jamais appris à exprimer des émotions. Une vie que je n'ai jamais choisie, une vie qui ne s'arrêtera pas. Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais pensé.

Comment tout cela était arrivé ? Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien. Ma mémoire me joue encore des tours. « Kyoku » soit « mémoire » dans ma langue natale. Une autre chose qui me manquait.

Je crois me souvenir que le Maître nous avait ordonné de le rejoindre dans le hall de notre nouvelle Forteresse Grise, comme la couleur de mon masque. Il nous avait ensuite annoncé que son plan allait se mettre en marche dès maintenant. Le plan _Kitsune, _qui signifiait renard en japonais, une langue qui vient de la Terre. Pourquoi renard ? Parce qu'un renard est rusé, intelligent, petit et surtout, c'est un chasseur. Il chasse et tue ses proies. Parce que le Maître est malin et rusé. Le plan _Kitsune_ allait commencer. Plan qui consiste à envahir et prendre le contrôle de l'Empire d'Omois. Si Omois succombe à notre pouvoir, nous les sangraves, le reste d'AutreMonde ne tardera pas succomber à leur tour. Parce qu'Omois est le plus grand Empire de toute la Planète. Si AutreMonde tombe sous notre puissant pouvoir, la planète des maudits nonsos sera dans notre poche.

Dans le plan, une première unité de sangrave devait se fondre incognito dans la masse et sécuriser les lieux pendant qu'une seconde unité était chargé de bloquer toutes les issues possibles de la capitale, Tingapour. Rien ni personne ne devrait en sortir. Tous les habitants devraient s'incliner sous notre puissance, sinon c'était l'exécution publique, pour montrer l'exemple.

Une fois la ville sécurisée et bloquée, nous sommes passés à l'action. Mon unité avait pour ordre de s'attaquer à la famille impériale et de l'abattre si nécessaire. J'étais chargé de l'Héritière la plus puissante, manque de chance pour moi. Mais c'était sûrement mieux que l'unité de mes parents qui étaient censés d'exécuter l'Impératrice ainsi que son mari et son nouveau-né. Je préférais mille fois m'attaquer à la puissante héritière que de subir la rage et de la magnifique Lisbeth – le Maître voulait qu'on l'appelle comme ça, car bientôt elle sera déchue de tous ses titres.

Après avoir pénétré le Palais Impérial en toute discrétion, nous nous sommes dirigés vers les appartements de l'Héritière. D'après nos sources, elle se trouvait seule, sans ses amis, c'est ce qu'on nous avait dit. Mais les informations étaient erronées. La garde Impériale était au courant de notre coup d'état. Nous avions une taupe dans nos rangs qui avait prévenu le Palais tout entier.

Nous avions été pris dans une embuscade. Peu après avoir approché la porte de l'Héritière, une explosion avait retentit. La porte était piégée. J'avais été projetée plusieurs mètres plus loin sous le souffle de l'explosion. Coup de chance, je n'étais pas trop blessée mais la scène qui se dressait devant moi était désastreuse : de la fumée se dégageait de l'ancienne porte, quelques tapisseries avaient même pris feu et des débris de pierre et de verre gisaient un peu partout par terre. Sur les six sangraves qui m'accompagnaient, trois d'entre eux gisaient à terre, immobiles. Inconscients ou peut être mort. Quoiqu'il en soit, les trois autres se jetèrent sur les gardes de l'armée Impériale.

Pétrifiée, je n'osais plus bouger. Mes camarades avaient entamés une bataille. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent et les feux magiques noirs fusaient dans tous les sens, provoquant le plus de dégâts possibles. Les gardes avaient l'avantage du nombre. Bien plus nombreux, ils causaient plus de dégâts, blessait plus de sangraves et leur puissance augmentait.

Mais pire encore : _elle_ était devant moi. Impériale, _elle_ se dressait devant moi, avec un regard de fer, une volonté sans failles et une certaine confiance en _elle_. Dangereuse, c'était le mot, _elle_ était dangereuse. Et _elle_ était encore plus belle que ce que j'avais pu entendre. Majestueuse. Ses yeux bleus marines profonds me fixaient. Ils exprimaient une certaine haine envers moi et mes semblables. La haine. Alors, voilà à quoi ça ressemblait. Un visage avec les sourcils froncés, les yeux noirs, la bouche crispée, un regard qui aurait pu tuer sur le champ. Ce n'était ni rouge, ni bleu, ni orange, ni coloré. C'était une expression toute nouvelle pour moi, une étrange expression que je n'avais vu que par des couleurs. Par du rouge, pour être exacte.

Ses magnifiques cheveux d'or volaient, tranchés par une unique mèche blanche qui semblait illuminer sa chevelure dorée. Ils ne faisaient que souligner sa beauté. Son familier reposait sur son épaule. Il augmentait sa puissance, sa force. Il la rendait plus terrifiante, plus impressionnante.

Tara Duncan, héritière de l'Empire d'Omois, se tenait devant moi.

Elle me regardait sans jamais baisser les yeux. Je ne pense même pas qu'elle ait clignée une seule fois des yeux. L'aura qui se dégageait d'elle était terrifiante et oppressante. À la seconde où elle avait posé ses yeux sur moi, le temps avait semblé s'arrêter. C'est comme si j'étais coupée du monde, la bataille faisait rage à mes côtés mais elle semblait se dérouler au ralenti. C'est comme si nous nous trouvions dans une bulle, coupé du reste. Peut-être était-ce le cas... Et puis, le reste de son groupe d'ami est arrivé. Le Magicgang, si je me souviens bien.

Je me souviens m'être sentie très mal. Tous ses amis étaient présents. Entre un elfe rapide, une naine guerrière et un voleur, je ne faisais pas le poids. Il y avait aussi un loup garou et une énorme bête. Et tous étaient accompagnés de leurs familiers, excepté le loup garou. Or, je n'en possédais pas. C'était une chose qui m'avait été interdite. Je ne pouvais pas non plus compter sur mes camarades pour me porter secours, le peu d'entre eux qui étaient encore debout avaient trop à faire avec l'armée Impériale. En plus de tout ça, je maîtrisais très mal la magie. Je n'avais pas été formée pour des combats magiques. J'étais juste une simple stratège. J'avais en plus quelques notions du combat rapproché mais ça s'arrêtait là.

Mes jambes avaient alors commencées à trembler puis, ma gorge s'était nouée et j'avais eu du mal à déglutir. Mon cœur s'était ensuite emballé, comme si je venais de faire un 100 mètres. Pourtant, je n'avais fait aucun effort, alors pourquoi mon cœur battait aussi vite ? La sueur commençait à couler de mon front. Chose étrange car je ne faisais rien, aucun effort. L'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais était frais, je ne pouvais donc pas transpirer à cause de la chaleur. Mon estomac s'était noué si fort que je n'avais qu'une envie : vomir.

Un liquide salé me coulait dans la bouche. Je... Pleurais ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout cela m'arrivait-il ? Mon corps était complètement déréglé. Plus rien ne fonctionnait normalement. Un sort. L'Héritière venait de me jeter un maudit sort, pour me déstabiliser. C'était la seule explication plausible que j'avais pu trouver. Mais, au fond de moi, je le savais. Une petite voix me le chuchotait. C'était noir. La couleur que je cherchais était le noir. C'était la couleur de l'émotion que j'étais en train d'exprimer : la peur. J'avais peur, j'étais terrorisée, effrayée. Par quoi ? Par la volonté, le courage et la force qui se dégageait de l'Héritière. Je venais, pour la première fois de ma vie, d'exprimer une émotion, un sentiment.

Et, enfin, elle m'adressa ces deux petits mots qui changèrent tout :

« Alors, sangrave ? »

_Alors, sangrave_... Je me souviens m'être répété cette phrase plusieurs fois dans ma tête. _Sangrave_. Personne encore à ce jour ne m'avait appelé comme ça. Ça sonnait presque comme une insulte. Peut être en était-ce une. C'était comme si je m'étais prise un coup de fouet en plein visage quand elle m'avait appelée _Sangrave_. La seule image qui me venait à l'esprit était celle d'un monstre. Être un Sangrave faisait de moi un monstre ? Une bête sans émotion ? Sûrement puisque je le suis.

Maintenant, c'était gris, la couleur qui me venait à la tête. C'était une couleur plus clair que la précédente, ma couleur, celle qui caractérisait mon masque chaque jour. Gris, couleur du doute.

Qu'étais-je devenue ? _Un monstre sans état d'âme qui obéit aveuglément à un maître sans cœur, qui ne se préoccupe même pas de l'état de santé de ses subordonnés. _Une voix venait de me répondre, ma conscience ? Et puis, pourquoi suis-je devenue aussi méchante ? Pourquoi suis-je devenue comme ça ? _Tu ne l'as pas choisi, tu es née comme ça, on t'a élevée dans le but que tu deviennes, un jour, une femme qui obéira comme une marionnette, sans poser de questions_. Encore cette voix qui me parlait, pourquoi ?

Était-ce mon esprit ? Ma conscience ? Devenais-je folle ?

J'eu la réponse à mes questions en voyant un magnifique oiseau de feu s'avancer vers moi. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. En fonction de la lumière, ses plumes prenaient différentes teintes de rouge, orange et doré. Son bec ainsi que ses serres avaient l'air d'être fait d'argent. Ses plumes avaient l'air d'être plus douces et plus soyeuses que la soie d'aragne. Mais le plus surprenant fut ses yeux. Doré. On avait l'impression qu'ils étaient faits d'or. Des yeux dorés. _Comme ceux des familiers_, continua la voix dans ma tête, _nous sommes désormais liés pour l'éternité, je suis ton familier, Ul_. Son familier ? En avais-je le droit ? _Bien sûr, chaque être vivant, bon ou mauvais, en a le droit_.

Je pleurais à présent à chaudes larmes. Gris, vert, jaune, toutes ces couleurs me submergeaient. Soit, tristesse, bonheur et joie. J'étais à présent capable d'exprimer des sentiments.

_Je m'appelle Scarlett_. Écarlate en anglais, couleur de l'amour, de la passion. _Il n'est jamais trop tard pour passer du bon côté. Il suffit de demander._

« Aidez... Aidez-moi, je vous en prie. »

Ce furent les seuls mots que j'arrivais à prononcer sur le coup. Mes larmes m'empêchèrent de parler plus.

Une main chaude et douce s'était posée sur mon épaule. Mes larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et mon masque tomba à terre. J'avais envie de me jeter dans les bras de la personne qui tentait de ma réconforter. Mon vœu fut exaucé puisque, dans les secondes qui sont venues, je me suis retrouvé compressé contre un torse, des mains encerclaient mon dos. J'avais la tête dans de longs cheveux doux qui sentaient la vanille. Une odeur qui me réconforta. Je ne tardai pas à croiser mes mains dans ce dos inconnu et à serrer d'avantage le corps contre moi. C'était la première fois que j'avais le droit à un contact physique, c'était plutôt agréable. Très agréable même. Quand je me redressai, je pu observer le visage de ma sauveuse. C'était l'Héritière, Tara Duncan.

« Merci, votre Altesse.

- Appelle moi Tara. »

La suite fut un peu floue. On me menotta et on me conduisit dans une salle d'interrogatoire. La tentative de prise de pouvoir avait visiblement échouée. Étrangement, j'en fus plutôt heureuse. Je me souviens qu'on m'avait interrogé pendant des heures, je m'en souviens très bien. Parce que ce fut de longues heures de torture, je ne voulais qu'une chose : qu'on m'enlace, que l'Héritière m'enlace de ses bras réconfortant où je me sentais en sécurité. Mon nouveau familier m'avais également suivi dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Je ne pouvais pas me tenir éloignée de lui plus d'une seconde. On m'avait expliqué que c'était comme ça au début, qu'on avait du mal à s'en détacher. La nécessité de l'avoir près de soi allait diminuer au fils du temps, ça sera moins douloureux de s'en éloigner m'avait-on dit.

Pendant qu'on m'interrogeait, grâce au reflet d'une vitre, j'avais pu observer mon visage. Ce fut comme si je le découvrais pour la première fois de ma vie. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. La personne qui se reflétait contre la vitre était une inconnue, je me souviens avoir regardé maintes et maintes fois dans la pièce pour voir si cette personne n'était pas cachée. Mais non, ce reflet était bien le miens. Une grande femme mince aux courts cheveux noirs – pourtant, il ne me semblait pas les avoir coupés. Mes grands yeux gris s'étaient écarquillés, à la fois effrayés et surpris d'observer mon visage inconnu. Je pouvais enfin mettre un nom sur mon visage.

On m'avait ensuite créé un dossier pour les criminels, au cas où je recommence mes actions néfastes. Criminel. Ce mot m'avait fait comme un choc, c'était un mot violent mais juste. J'étais dès à présent fichée dans la police d'Omois.

« Criminel n°354788.

Sexe : Féminin.

Nom : Pheles.

Prénom : Ul.

Âge : 19 ans.

Motif : Sangrave alliée à Magister.

Condamnation : Deux ans de prison ferme. »

J'allais devoir aller en prison. Pendant deux ans. Mais ça ne me faisait pas peur, j'étais même heureuse de ma punition. J'aurai tout le temps qu'il me faudra en prison pour réfléchir à toutes les mauvaises actions que j'ai commis dans le passé. Une vie nouvelle m'attendra quand je sortirai de prison, je recommencerai tout de zéro.

Je m'imaginais déjà les différents avenirs que je pourrai avoir : comment sera la maison dans laquelle j'habiterai, quel métier je pourrai exercer, comment je m'habillerai... Et tant d'autres choses.

J'espérai pouvoir apprendre la magie et peut être travailler au service de l'Héritière, ma sauveuse. Je ne lui en serai jamais assez reconnaissante de m'avoir sortie de la noirceur qui m'habitait. Tout cela, je l'imaginais pendant qu'on me conduisait dans ma cellule. Je traversais différentes pièces du château Impérial. Elles étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, comment avais-je pu rater ça ? Je me suis promis que, à ma sortie de prison, je les explorerai toutes, unes à unes dans leurs moindres recoins.

Arrivée devant ma cellule, on me retira mes menottes et on m'ordonna d'y entrer, ce que je fis immédiatement. La cellule était plutôt spacieuse et propre. C'est beaucoup moins effrayant que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Ça ne ressemblait en rien aux prisons de la Forteresse Grise. Qui elles étaient sales, en piteux état, totalement insalubres et très étroites. Celles-ci comportaient un lit plutôt confortable, rien à voir avec les vieilles planches de bois qui servaient de lit de la Forteresse. Il y avait aussi une grande salle de bain avec des élémentaires d'eau et de vent à _l'intérieur_ de la cellule de prison. Du luxe, une véritable prison luxueuse. C'est vraiment ce que je pensais.

Bizarrement, je me sentais bien ici, j'étais plutôt heureuse de me trouver en prison. De me trouver loin des sangraves. Et puis, je possédais désormais un familier, un magnifique phœnix. Rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureuse. Et si en plus je réussissais à améliorer mon potentiel magique, je serai une femme comblée. J'attendais avec hâte ma sortie de prison. Une vie nouvelle commençait pour moi.

Finalement, mon histoire fut une belle histoire qui se termine bien. Cela fait environ un an que je suis sortie de prison. Je possède l'avenir que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir. Je travaille en tant que professeur de magie, j'enseigne la magie aux jeunes sortceliers. Parce que, peu après ma sortie de prison, j'ai appris la magie. À ma grande surprise, il se trouve que je possède un don particulier, une magie très rare : la magie des sentiments. Une magie qui n'était pas plus puissante que les autres, mais, mon feu magique changeait de couleur en fonction de mes émotions. Jaune si j'étais heureuse, gris si j'étais déprimée, rose si j'étais amoureuse… Et en plus, la puissance de la magie dépendait de mon humeur. Plus j'étais en colère, plus ma magie était surpuissante. Plutôt pratique je trouve. Mais étant donné que je ne supporte plus la violence, je n'utilise la magie que dans le cadre de mes cours, jamais en dehors.

J'ai plus ou moins été acceptée dans la société. J'ai toujours le droit à des regards sanglants de temps en temps mais ils se font rares. Le fait que je suis une ancienne sangrave fait que peu de personnes m'adressent la parole. Mais grâce à l'Héritière, j'ai obtenu une vie presque normale. Presque, car oui, je suis constamment surveillée. Où que j'aille, je suis sûre de trouver un garde ou une scoop qui regarde en ma direction. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je sais très bien qu'avec le passé que j'ai, je ne pourrai sans doute jamais avoir une vie totalement normale – j'ai déjà beaucoup de chance d'avoir cette vie -.

Je suis et je resterai éternellement reconnaissante à l'Héritière. Je l'ai d'ailleurs revue deux fois après ma sortie : lors de ma libération, elle était là avec ses gardes pour m'accompagner hors du château. Je l'ai ensuite revue il y a quelques mois lorsque j'ai reçu mon diplôme de professeur de magie.

Et puis mon familier, est-ce que je vous ai déjà parlé de lui ? Sûrement, je n'arrête pas d'en parler. Scarlett est le plus bel oiseau de feu que je n'ai jamais vu. Ses couleurs sont plus éclatantes que celles des autres. Il est aussi plus grand que ses semblables. Il est magnifique et adorable. On m'avait bien dit qu'au fils du temps on arrivait à s'en détacher mais, cela fait trois ans que je suis liée à lui et, je n'arrive toujours pas à me tenir éloignée de lui plus d'une minute. Je l'aime trop pour le voir s'éloigner de moi. Je l'aime plus que me propre vie.

J'aime cette vie plus que n'importe quoi, j'aime ce qui m'entoure, j'aime tout. Et depuis ma libération, mon feu magique n'a plus jamais changé de couleur. Il est et, je l'espère fort, restera éternellement jaune. La couleur de la joie, du bonheur. On m'a dit un jour qu'aucune couleur ne représente mieux la joie que le jaune. C'est la couleur la plus joyeuse qui existe en ce monde. C'est la couleur que prend mon feu magique lorsque je l'active. C'est la couleur de mes sentiments.

FIN

* * *

><p>Noilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?<p>

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, même une grosse critique qui fait mal, ça m'aidera toujours à progresser !


End file.
